Quarterfinals Continue
is the twenty-second episode of Dragon Ball and the ninth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on July 23, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 18, 2001. Summary The next fight is Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun. Yamcha stands still in the ring waiting for Jackie Chun to arrive. Bulma is in the crowd (along with Puar and Oolong), intrigued by Jackie Chun, even though she has not seen him yet. As soon as she sees him, she called him a crusty old man and begins to cheer for Yamcha. Yamcha unleashes an array of attacks at Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun dodges all of the attacks without a problem. Yamcha goes for his powerful Wolf Fang Fist, but it is dodged quickly by Jackie Chun to everyone's amazement. Jackie Chun, then lightly claps his hands and a wave of energy emerges and launches Yamcha out of the ring and onto the arena floor. This gives Jackie Chun the win by ring-out. Krillin and Goku are shocked that Yamcha was so easily defeated. Krillin is scared since, he is facing Jackie Chun in the next round. The next match is between Nam and Ranfan. Nam is a man who thinks he needs to win the prize money to buy water for his poor village. Ranfan is a seductive woman, who used her feminine wiles to defeat her opponents, but she is also a skilled fighter. Nam does not want to hit a girl, he will if he must. By the end of the match, Ranfan has stripped to just her undergarments. Nam gets distracted by this, but realizes he needs to win for his village. By closing his eyes, he can't see her and with a single attack, knocks her unconscious, and wins the match. Major Events *Match 2 commences between Yamcha and Jackie Chun with Jackie Chun winning the fight. *Match 3 commences between Nam and Ranfan with Nam winning the fight. Battles *Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun *Nam vs. Ranfan Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *Nam *Giran *Ranfan *World Tournament Announcer Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *Nam's village (Flashback) Techniques *Wolf Fang Fist Differences from the Manga *In the manga, the fight between Yamcha and Jackie Chun happened almost immediately after the first fight. In the anime there are several other scenes first such as a flashback involving Nam and one involving Giran and Goku eating some meat while a nearby Nam chastises Giran for being so wasteful with his food. *Yamcha makes several more attempts at hitting Jackie Chun prior to using his Wolf Fang Fist when compared to the manga. Edits Visual edits Scenes removed *Ranfan's stripping was removed in the Toonami broadcasting. Instead, the scene of one of Nam's failed attacks is shown followed by her twitching foot to show she was knocked out. This is strangely not edited in the recaps in later episodes, which clearly shows her in her underwear. Trivia *In the Tournament Saga DVD set, this episode is listed as "Quarterfinals Continue" in the episode selection menu, while the episode's title card reads "Quarterfinals Begin". *Version 2 of the ending theme starts here, and will be used until The Fallen. It was the only version of the ending used by FUNimation. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 22 (BD) pt-br:Yamcha contra Jackie Chun es:Episodio 22 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 022 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball